marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United Marvel Cinematic Universe
In the many alternate realities Marvel Comics had found themselves in a weak position, where they were on the verge of total bankruptcy. But in an unlikely event, 21st Century Fox made a deal to purchase the rights to Marvel Entertainment, it's characters and act as it's parent company. Because of this, Marvel had all of their characters cinematic, television, merchandising, and video games rights completely under their control. Phase 0 20th Century Fox had produced multiple Marvel films since their purchase in 1992. Most receiving good audience reception and sizable profits. But one day Kevin Feige pitched an unusual idea, that Fox should let Marvel create it's own Studio for making those movies, and put them in the same universe as each other like in the comics. At first Fox executives were skeptical of how successful the idea would be, but after some discussions they decided to give this a chance and green light the project. Having their upcoming Wolverine, The Amazing Spider-Man and Fantastic Four films be distributed by the brand new Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox respectively. After the surprising hit that was Marvel's The Wolverine, Kevin Feige announced at the 2007 Comic Con Fox had green lighted two other movies to take place in the now called "Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk and The Uncanny X-Men. Causing much glee amongst Marvel fans. *The Wolverine Release Date: May 5th 2006 Main Villain(s): Sabertooth, Maverick, Lady Deathstrike *Fantastic Four Release Date: May 1st 2007 Main Villain: Super Skrull *The Amazing Spider-Man Release Date: August 3rd 2007 Main Villain: Vulture *The Incredible Hulk Release Date: April 10th 2008 Main Villain: Abomination *The Uncanny X-Men Release Date: July 1st 2008 Main Villain: Magneto, Mystique, Toad Phase 1 After the extremely successful start to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Fox had began to trust and heavily fund Marvel Studios. Because of this a bold idea was thrown around, even though the X-Men, Spider-Man and Fantastic Four took place in the MCU they rarely interacted with one another and the creative minds at Marvel Studios wished to take advantage of this. So they tried to move forward with a possible Avengers movie, with each hero getting their own solo series, and then teaming up in one big film. It was considered a risk by most, considering the Avengers were not considered popular superheroes for their own franchises, but Marvel went along with it anyway. This started the grouping of MCU movies into Phases. The first Phase (Phase 1) being "Avengers Assembled". *Iron Man Release Date: May 1st 2009 Main Villain: Iron Monger *Fantastic Four: Doomsday Release Date: November 4th 2009 Main Villain: Dr. Doom *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Release Date: May 2nd 2010 Main Villain: Green Goblin, Black Cat *The Uncanny X-Men 2 Release Date: July 5th 2010 Main Villain: Blob, Juggernaut, Pyro, Emma Frost *The Incredible Hulk 2 Release Date: November 1st 2010 Main Villain: The Leader *Iron Man 2 Release Date: May 5th 2011 Main Villain: Living Laser, Crimson Dynamo *Thor Release Date: July 8th 2011 Main Villain: Loki *Captain America: The First Avenger Release Date: December 1st 2011 Main Villain: Red Skull *The Avengers Release Date: May 4th 2012 Main Villain: Masters of Evil (Dr. Doom, Loki, Iron Monger) *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Release Date: July 1st 2012 Main Villain: Lizard, Kraven The Hunter *The Uncanny X-Men 3 Release Date: October 10th 2012 Main Villain: Mastermind, Callisto, Multiply Man Phase 2 *Fantastic Four 3 Release Date: March 9th 2013 Main Villain: Mole Man *Iron Man 3 Release Date: May 3rd 2013 Main Villain: Mandarin *The Wolverine 2 Release Date: August 26th 2013 Main Villain: Silver Samurai, Viper *Thor: The Dark World Release Date: November 8th 2013 Main Villain: Malekith the Accursed, Kurse *Captain America: The Winter Soldier Release Date: April 4th, 2014 Main Villain: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy Release Date: August 1st 2014 Main Villain: Ronan the Accuser *The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Release Date: October 1st 2014 Main Villain(s): Venom, Carnage *The Uncanny X-Men 4 Release Date: February 15th 2015 Main Villain: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Master Mold *The Avengers: Age of Ultron Release Date: May 2nd 2015 Main Villain: Ultron *Ant-Man Release Date: July 1st 2015 Main Villain: Yellow Jacket *Fantastic Four 4 Release Date: November 10th 2015 Main Villain: Puppet Master, Wizard